If Boyz Can Do It, So Can Girlz
by DdRpLaYiNcUtIe3693
Summary: One girl, Roxy, practices all summer to become a DDR champ. She comes back a changed person and amazes all of her guy friends, who didn't believe a girl could get so good.
1. Chapter One: Never Seen A Girl So Good

If Boyz Can Do It, So Can Girlz.  
  
Chapter One: Never Seen A Girl Play  
  
A newly 13 year old Roxy walked into the bowling alley a changed woman. Over the summer, she had bought DDR Konamix and a pad with her birthday money, and had practiced all the time. She had accomplished 2 things over those 2 and a half months, One, she had lost 5 pounds, and Two; she had become excellent at DDR.  
  
She walked in to find her usual group of friends hanging around the DDR machine. They were all guys with ages ranging from 10 to 17. The previous year, they had worshiped the machine, and gave it most of their money for 3 measly songs. But it was the experience that developed their friendships, as they were as close as ever, except for Kyle, who was never there.  
  
Roxy walked up to them, her 75 cents in hand, and was greeted with offers of versus and accepted Adam's. Adam was a boy about 16 who lived for Dance Dance Revolution. He was as skinny as a pole and had a Mohawk. He was also Roxy's favorite opponent because he selected her favorite songs.  
  
" You choose." Adam offered. "Ok, but I won't pick easy ones." Roxy warned.  
  
She selected Drop Out on Heavy (or Maniac, depends what version). This was one of Adam's favorite songs, and she wanted to prove how much she had improved over the summer.  
  
"You do know its on Heavy right?" Questioned Adam. "You don't think I improved enough over the summer to keep up." Roxy was cut off by the start of the song.  
  
It went along fine, for Roxy that is, Adam could hardly believe how excellent she had become. He nearly failed, but Roxy kept him alive.  
  
" Wow, I didn't think you could improve so much over one summer." Adam stated in disbelief. "Never doubt what a girl can do." Roxy warned.  
  
Around this time, Zack, Patrick and Travis walked up to the machine to see what was up. Zack was Patrick's younger brother, very annoying, let me add. He was 10 whereas Patrick and his best friend Travis were 12. Travis's mother bowled on the league with Patrick's, Roxy's, Adam's, and Brandon and Kyle's dad.  
  
As soon as Roxy saw Travis, she shuddered, and almost selected the wrong song. Last year, she and him had gone out for a week, she started it and ended it. Well see, Travis wasn't the richest boy in the bowling alley, and he paid for their "Date" with his allowance. Ok, so it doesn't seem bad so far, but wait. When Roxy broke it off, he was not only upset, but feeling a little greedy. He wrote extreamly threatening notes to her saying that if she didn't pay him the money back, he would do something bad.very bad. Roxy wound up digging up the money, terrified of what he would do. If he really would do something bad, it didn't help that he knew where she lived (big mouthed Roxy) or that he knew what meant the most to her. But for now, she decided to ignore him, and attempt to go on with her DDR, after all, the time to select a song was running out.  
  
Roxy quickly picked Candy Unlimited as her and Adam's next song. It was her all time favorite. She hoped Adam didn't mind, as it was his turn to pick a song.  
  
They both passed the song, Roxy with an A (of course!!) and Adam with a B because he was attempting his summer freestyle on it.  
  
The time came for Adam to pick the third song. Roxy knew what he was going to pick before he even hit the correct letter. And she was right.. Max 300.  
  
Ok, let me say one thing, Roxy practiced every song on heavy.except Max 300, but she decided to wing it anyway. Half way through the song, she was wishing she hadn't. But she carried on, and ended up with a C whereas Adam got an A (it was another of his favorites).  
  
Well now it was time to see their overall scores. Roxy had a B, an A and a C, which averaged out a B. Adam had a D, a B and an A, which averaged out to a C. This was the first time in all the time Roxy knew Adam, that she had actually beaten him. She was so excited, as was everyone else watching.  
  
"Well I guess one really can improve over only one summer." Adam congratulated Roxy.  
  
"Man, I've never seen a girl as good as you." Patrick was amazed.  
  
"Oh big deal.I can do that too" Travis fibbed. "Oh no you can't, I've had the experience of playing next to you, and you can't even pass Remember You on Light!!!" Roxy replied. "Well, I got better over the summer and I'll prove it to you.you got three quarters?" "Not for you, I don't want to start that again." Roxy snapped.  
  
It went on all night, complements to Roxy, as she performed before a crowd, and Travis searching for money from anyone gullible.  
  
:. Hope every1 liked it so far! ( It's my first one.and its based sorta true but sorta not.lol.: 


	2. Chapter Two: Worst Week Of My Life

Chapter Two: Worst Week Of My Life .:Flashback:. Roxy's P.O.V  
  
I remember the first time I laid eyes on Travis. biggest mistake of my life.  
  
.:Flashback:.  
  
He was a cute boy, no older than 12. He had a chipmunk like face, and a nasally voice to match. The first thing I noticed about him was his childish sense of humor.  
  
It was a few weeks before the end of the bowling season, and Adam's mom had bought us a pizza. A good pizza. Well anyway, we all sat there eating pizza, and I noticed that someone didn't belong with us.  
  
"Who's this?" I questioned, looking at Travis.  
  
"Oh he's my friend, his mom bowls here too." Patrick responded.  
  
"OoOo"  
  
"What's his name?" I asked Patrick.  
  
At this, Travis was getting irritated I didn't talk directly to him.  
  
"I can speak too, you know, I don't need Pat to talk for me" He snapped.  
  
"Sorry" Responded Roxy.  
  
"My name is Travis."  
  
"Ok."  
  
And from there, things got worse, much worse.  
  
"Do you play DDR?" I inferred  
  
" Of course I do, Im an expert!" Travis exclaimed. *AN- No He Is Not!!! *  
  
"Ok, then, I guess I'll have to play you before the night is over."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Travis walked away for a minute. don't ask me where he went. The opportunity arose for me to speak to Patrick and Adam in private.  
  
" You know, I think Travis is kinda cute." I admitted.  
  
"I can hook you up with him." Patrick jumped at the opportunity.  
  
" Hold up, I said I thought he was cute, not that I liked him. There's a lot of people on my cute list that come way before him. There's Kyle, and Adam's cousin and." Patrick cut me off.  
  
"But I think he likes you too."  
  
"Alright, fine, if you insist." I gave in.  
  
Patrick ran to find Travis and ask him. He came back with the chipmunk *Travis* having a look of fever on his face.  
  
"What happened to him?" I wondered  
  
"Oh wait, maybe he's just blushing.a whole lot.really a lot. I didn't know it was possible to blush that much"  
  
My train of thought was cut off by Patrick.  
  
"He really likes you."  
  
Ok that doesn't mean he wants to go out with me right? I pondered.  
  
"And he wants to know if you'll go out with him."  
  
Oh No.  
  
"Yes." - Biggest mistake.  
  
It went on for a week, of us going out, him calling at 5 on the nose, and me making up excuses not to talk for long. I decided I needed to end it. I didn't need a boyfriend right now, and he didn't seem to be my type. I decided to end it on Wednesday, but how. I know, I'll write him a note.  
  
:I know its short but wait, the next one will get you!: 


	3. Chapter Three: Quote The Notes

Chapter Three: Quote The Note.  
  
Still Roxy's Flashback  
  
A.n.- - This is not the actual note, but it basically sums up what it said. I wrote the note on the only paper like thing I could find, a napkin.  
  
I still remember what I wrote on that napkin. It was written on both sides and filled them up.  
  
Travis,  
  
I know you really like me, but I don't really know if I can go through with this. I don't really need a b/f at this time. Plus I don't really know you. I hope you understand. And another thing, GET MY NAME RIGHT!!! It's not Roxanne, It's Roxy. And I discovered something out of this experience, I cannot and will not from now forth date a boy who is not good at ddr, or younger. Good Bye forever.  
  
Roxy  
  
Ok, so it doesn't seem like a lot, but I write really big, so it filled up the napkin.  
  
I walked over to him, threw the napkin at him, and then ran into the only place he wouldn't find me, the woman's room.  
  
I hid in there until I felt like the coast was clear. One assumption I was wrong about. The second I stepped out of safe zone, I was surrounded by the enemy. I had to escape. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I ran to my mom.  
  
Travis didn't bother me while I was with my mom, but as soon as I walked over to the DDR machine, I was in war territory.  
  
Now, I didn't listen to him yelling at me as I played, but as soon as he stepped in front of the screen, I got mad.  
  
He handed me a napkin. Then he was off to who knows where.  
  
It Read: Dear Roxy (not Roxanne)  
  
I read your note. I really like you. Please don't break up with me. And oh yea, I want my money back. NOW. And if you don't give it back, I'll do something.BAD.  
  
Travis 3 (it was a bigger heart)  
  
A little threat didn't bother me. I sent him a note back  
  
Loser, Wtf? What do u think im going to give u 75 cents? No way, u offered to pay, so u paid. I hate you  
  
Roxy  
  
He wasn't exactly thrilled with that note, but ill tell you something, I did end up paying him back. I was too afraid of what he would do; especially after the look he gave me after he read my note.  
  
:R&R: 


End file.
